Aku Gak Waras  Gila
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kyuhyun, seorang namja sombong yang memiliki segalanya. Tapi semuanya berubah saat dia mulai menyadari dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang hantu. Dia mulai belajar untuk berkorban. Hantunya imut dan caem lho! Wkwkwkwka…


**Aku Gak Waras + Gila**

**Pairing : **Kyuwook / Yewook, Kibum, Siwon, Leeteuk

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **Kyuhyun, seorang namja sombong yang memiliki segalanya. Tapi semuanya berubah saat dia mulai menyadari dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang hantu. Dia mulai belajar untuk berkorban. Hantunya imut dan caem lho! Wkwkwkwka…

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Kyuhyun pov**

_Aku tahu bahwa akulah yang terbaik_

_Aku juga tahu tidak ada yang bisa lebih baik dariku_

_Suara ini adalah pemberian Tuhan yang tak kumengerti kenapa ada padaku._

_Satu hal yang kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya_

_Karena aku memang pantas!_

Ku masukkan PSP hitam tercintaku ke dalam saku celanaku. Kemanapun aku pergi benda inilah yang selalu menemaniku. Bagiku hanya PSP inilah yang berhak menjadi temanku satu-satunya. Sedangkan manusia? Bercanda? Aku tidak suka mereka, mereka berteman denganku karena aku memang mempunyai segalanya. Jangan harap aku akan menyentuh mereka dan mengakui mereka sebagai temanku.

Aku kemudian mengambil tas sekolahku. Tas hitam yang baru saja di belikan hyungku semenjak aku pindah ke mari. Sebenarnya aku sudah sering berpindah-pindah karena tuntutan hyungku yang berkerja sebagai pemilik perusahaan yang memiliki banyak cabang. Dia selalu memantau semua perusahaan yang diwariskan keluarga semenjak kedua orang tua kami meninggal. Jadilah hidupku yang seperti jaman pra sejarah. Hidup dengan terus berpindah-pindah.

"Kyu… makanan sudah siap!" teriaknya dari lantai bawah.

Entahlah, aku tak mengerti kenapa. Hyungku yang kaya raya ini lebih suka hidup secara sederhana. Dia bahkan yang selalu memasak untuk kami berdua. Membeli rumah berlantai dua yang tidak terlalu mewah di pinggiran kota dan sama sekali tidak memperkejakan pembantu atau apalah. Dia selalu berkata 'hidup dalam kesederhanaan itu lebih sempurna'

Mungkin dia terlalu syok saat masih adanya kedua orang tua kami. Hidup dalam rumah mewah dengan puluhan pelayan. Tapi hidup terasa hampa, tidak ada kasih sayang dan jujur serasa kesepian. Aku akan terima apa yang menurut hyungku itu benar. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan ideologinya. Asalkan dia tidak menggangguku.

Aku melirik satu per satu tropi di lemari khusus tropiku. Dimulai dari olimpiade matematika, lomba dance, pertandingan ini, pertandingan itu sampai kompetisi menyanyi tahun ini, aku memenangkan semuanya. Bukankah hidupku sangat sempurna, memiliki segalanya. Bakat, harta, tampang bahkan hyung yang baik.

Dilantai dasar, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan duduk di meja makan. Nasi goreng enak ala hyung sudah terhidang di atas meja. Aku segera menyambar makanan lezat itu. BRAAK, suara pukulan yang telak mengenai tanganku terdengar. Aku segera menarik tangan dan melihat wajah namja yang mengaku hyung ku ini sedang tersenyum mengerikan ke arahku.

"Hiii… sabar hyung! Iya.. aku doa dulu" susah deh nih hyung kalau di adepin kayak gini. Si Mr. Perfectionist yang super elegant dan alim. Huahahahaha… dia gak tahu ya, kalau saengnya ini keturunan raja evil.

Aku mengadahkan tanganku. Pura-pura berdoa, karena aku baru saja melupakan doa pendek itu. Aku mengomat-ngamitkan mulutku kemudian setelah selesai langsung ku hadapi makanan enak yang terhidang hanya untukku itu.

"Kau mau hyung antarkan sampai sekolah?" Tanya Siwon hyung agak mengagetkanku

Aku menggeleng sambil mengambil segelas susu di samping piringku. "Gak usah deh! Aku bisa sendiri, udah biasa hyung" jawabku yang langsung mendapat senyuman manis dari hyung semata wayangku ini.

"Hmf… hyung mau mengantarmu!" Eh, dia malah ngotot!

Aku tertawa geli melihat kelakuan hyungku. Aku tahu alasan dia mendaftarkanku di sekolah khusus namja yang lumayan elit itu. Hihihi.. dia jatuh cinta dengan salah satu siswa di sana, yang mungkin seusia denganku. Hyungku ini memang agak gak normal. Dia pecintanya para namja.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau dia itu normal lho hyung!"

Siwon hyung yang biasanya berparas tenang, tumben menjadi panikan begini. Dia sibuk merapikan dasinya yang sudah rapi. Aku meneguk susuku lagi. Hmf.. kenyang! Aku siap untuk ke sekolah lagi. "Ayo Hyung!" ajakku menjinjing tas hitamku.

"Apa hyung sudah tampan kyu?" Hee? Serius neh dia nanya begitu. Sepertinya dia beneran jatuh cinta deh.

Aku menggangguk pasti. Ya.. iyalah selain aku siapa yang bisa menandingi ketampanannya. Aku masuk ke mobil dengan atap terbuka milik hyung. Mobil silver yang sangat disayanginya. Sepertiku yang menyayangi PSP ini. "Kau sudah bawa HP? Buku mu lengkap? Terus alat tulismu?" mulai lagi sifat brother complexnya.

Sesampainya di sekolahku, aku langsung di sambut oleh Kepala Sekolah. Dasar penjilat! Dia tahu aku orang kaya! Dasar brengsek! Dia menjabat tangan Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung hanya tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk saengku ini!" Siwon hyung menyuruhku membungkuk formal. Cih… aku gak mau!

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada PSP hitam kesayanganku. Aku mendengar Siwon hyung yang mengomel padaku. Masa bodo akh! Ku mainkan Starcraft ku. "Mian he, adikku ini punya tempramen buruk, tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir aku yakin nilainya takkan buruk"

"Kami sudah dengar soal kejeniusan adik anda kok. Tenanglah!" Celutuk salah seorang guru yeoja. Dia pasti caper nih dengan hyungku yang tampan.

Siwon hyung tersenyum lagi. "Kuharap begitu, dan juga anda tidak usah membeda-bedakan adik saya dengan siswa lainnya"

Kepala sekolah mengangguk. Orang berperut buncit separuh baya itu sungguh membuatku jijik dengan kepatuhannya pada hyungku itu. Hahaha…. Lihat saja, aku akan membuat kalian menyesal dan mengeluarkanku secara paksa, kemudian hyungku yang murka, akan menarik semua dananya untuk sekolah babo ini. Tapi ada satu masalahnya… namja yang di sukai hyungku itu, ada disini.

"Mian, apa aku boleh tanya seorang siswa di sini yang berwajah manis, tinggi segini dan…" tuhkan dia mulai menanyai namja yang tak sengaja di tabraknya waktu kami memasuki rumah baru kami. Namja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah ini. Tapi kan gak mungkin ketemu, dengan cirri-ciri seperti itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan hyungku dan para penjilat itu, aku masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, aku merasa merinding. Ah.. masa bodo. "Eh, kau sudah tahu di mana kelasmu?" seseorang mengejutkanku. Aku melepaskan pandangan dari PSP ku, melirik ke arahnya sebentar. Dia terlihat seperti seorang guru.

"Leeteuk imnida, guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelasmu. Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi" Dia mengeluarkan senyum seperti malaikat. Mirip seperti eomma, aku tak balas tersenyum, dia mungkin saja salah satu penjilat dari beberapa di sekolah ini.

Bel berbunyi, pelajaran pertama di mulai. Namja yang masih terlihat muda ini menarikku menaiki tangga dan kami berhenti di depan salah satu kelas berlabel 2-D. Dia memberikan isyarat agar aku menunggu di depan kelas. Aku tahu dia akan mengenalkanku pada seluruh siswa di sini.

"Pagi, anak-anak! Seongsenim punya kejutan untuk kalian. Kalian akan punya teman baru!" teriaknya penuh semangat. Anehnya para siswa di sini juga ikut berteriak kegirangan, memang suasana sekolah khusus namja rada-rada dikit aneh.

Leeteuk seongsenim menyuruhku masuk. Aku menekan tombol pause di PSP ku. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" aku sedikit berbasa-basi. Ku lirik seluruh ruangan kelas ini. Ternyata anak semalam yang merengut hati hyungku ada di sini. Kurasa dia namja yang termasuk pendiam, dia tak terlihat ikutan heboh seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kyuhyun ssi, kau boleh duduk di kursi yang paling sudut sana" leeteuk seongsenim menunjuk kursi yang berada dekat jendela.

Aku memperhatikan kursi itu, dia bercanda? Tuh kursi kan gak kosong, ada seorang namja imut duduk di sana. Melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya. Hmf.. mungkin maksudnya di samping namja itu. Ya… benar mungkin di sampingnya kan kosong. Aku segera berjalan ke sana. Dia menatapku sedikit takut tapi segera kembali dia menyibukkan dirinya melihat ke arah leeteuk seongsenim yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran tanpa membuka satu buku pun. Kurasa dia termasuk siswa yang jenius.

Aku kembali berkutat dengan PSP ku, sesekali aku melirik Kibum yang lebih memilih sibuk dengan Ipodnya. Hmf.. anak berandalan rupanya dan dia pendiam. Kurasa mendengar berita ini, aku akan di beri hadiah oleh Siwon hyung. Tunggu hingga aku mendapatkan namanya dan nomor HPnya.

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Aku melirik namja yang duduk di sampingku. Sepertinya dia punya hobi untuk melihat keluar jendela. Ah.. biarkan sajalah dia. Aku terlalu malas menanyakan namanya lagian itu tak memberikan keuntungan untukku. Lain ceritanya dengan namja yang masih berkutat senang dengan ipod nya. Hihihi… Siwon hyung bisa berlutut padaku hanya demi sebuah nama.

"Kau mengerikan dengan seringgai itu" terdengar suara namja yang duduk di sampingku. Huh… dasar sewot, tapi suaranya itu sangat terdengar lembut.

Aku cuek aja, segera ku hampiri namja berkulit putih yang dari tadi namanya ku incar. "Anneyoung" sapaku padanya. Dia diam, tetap berkutat dengan ipodnya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak orang marah padaku saat aku lebih memilih PSP dibanding mereka.

"Dia takkan mendengarmu kalau kau tak mencabut earphone di telinganya. Dasar babo" namja yang duduk di sampingku tadi terkekeh. Apa dia bilang? Babo? Awas saja dia! Aku segera mencabut earphone yang di gunakan namja yang di hadapanku ini sambil menyeringgai evil pada namja yang mengataiku babo. Aneh, dia malah terpana melihatku sekaligus agak sedikit takut.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau mencabut earphone ku?"

"Mian, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu" lanjutku tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kyuhyun imnida, aku anak baru"

Dia menjabat tanganku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman killernya. Mata hyungku itu memang hebat. Dia sangat manis. "Kim Kibum imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu kyuhyun-ssi"

Dia kembali sibuk dengan ipodnya lagi. Aku duduk kembali di kursiku, ku perhatikan seluruh kelas. Hah.. banyak sekali gay, maklum sih, aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Hyungku kan sejenis ama mereka. Aku berkutat kembali pada PSPku, dengan sedikit rasa kesal kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan dunia gay.

Namja imut di sampingku mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Hingga tulisan GAME OVER yang sudah lama tak kulihat muncul di layar PSPku. "Yak apa yang kau lakukan!" bentakku padanya. Semua orang melihat ke arahku tentu saja kibum yang takkan mendengarnya. Aku menunduk malu. Mereka kembali ke dunia mereka sementara aku mendelik pada namja di sampingku yang melihatku dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanyaku sewot.

Dia tersenyum kagum, "Kau melihatku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Dia ini bicara apa? Apa dia gila? Aku jelas melihatnya. Dia kira dirinya hantu apa? Dia mengulurkan tangannya, kurasa ingin meminta kenalan. Ya.. tak masalah sih, dia lumayan manis. Mana tahu aku bisa menjualnya pada hyungku. Hehehehe…

"Kyuhyun imnida" kataku datar menjabat tangannya.

Wajahnya memerah senang, kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia seperti akan menangis. "Kau bisa menyentuhku? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" ujarnya takjub.

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Nee.. aku ryeowook imnida. Panggil wookie aja ya! Kyu…"

Cih sok akrab, seenaknya memanggilku dengan kyu begitu. Akh.. sudahlah biarkan saja. Tiba-tiba Kibum menghampiriku. Di pegangnya dahiku dengan telapak tangannya. "Gwechanayo? Kau tak enak badan?" katanya santai.

Aku jelas menggeleng bingung. "Gwechana… kibum-ssi. Ada apa?"

"Kau berbicara sendiri dari tadi. Kau suka berakting ya?" apa lagi nih orang. Dia kemudian duduk di sampingku. Dia menduduki wookie? Lho…. Kok….

"Kyuhyun ssi. Wajahmu pucat!"

"TEMBUS!" teriakku langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Lho aku dimana? Kok aku bisa tidur di kamarku? Jam delapan malam. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Hah… kurasa aku sungguhan gila, bisa-bisanya aku melihat kibum menembus wookie. Hahahaha.. kurasa aku beneran sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kyu.. Lama sekali kau bangun!" wookie terlihat duduk di tepi ranjang dekat kakiku. Aku berusaha bangun. Lho, dia mungkin yang mengantarkanku sampai kemari.

"Sejak tadi kau menungguiku, pulang sana!" Aku memang tak bisa bersikap ramah.

Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. "Tega sekali mengusirku" ratapnya. Aku segera menepuk bahunya menghentikan dia menangis. Bisa di bunuh Siwon hyungku aku jika dia tahu aku membuat namja seimut wookie menangis.

"Mian… Mian… sudah jangan nangis ya! Sudah ya!"

"Kalau gitu aku boleh tinggal disini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kitty eyes yang membuatku. Bagus… aku terperdaya dengan tatapan seorang namja, kurasa penyakit gay itu menular.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau gila? Hyungku mana mengizinkannya" cegatku berusaha merendahkan nada suaraku, agar dia tak menangis selayaknya seorang yeoja.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Nee.. masuk hyung!" aku tahu pasti di balik tuh pintu pasti Siwon hyung.

"Lho… kau bicara dengan siapa?" Dia pasti bercanda kan? Mana mungkin dia tak melihat wookie. Meski anak ini mungil gak mungkin kan gak terlihat.

Siwon hyung meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja dekat ranjangku. "Ini makan malam mu, kyu… hmf… nice job my brother! Kibum-ssi yang mengantarmu tadi"

Jadi kibum yang mengantarku kemari ya? "Kau tidak tertarik dengan namja yang imut yang ikut mengantarku tadi" celutukku melirik wookie.

Siwon hyung mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu, dia sendiri kok yang ngantar kamu bersama leeteuk seongsenim. Kurasa leeteuk seongsenim bukan namja imut"

"Hwaad? Jadi hyung? Kau…." Wookie mendekat ke sampingku.

"Tenang saja kyu, dia tak bisa melihatku!" bisiknya membuatku merinding. Dia tersenyum lagi. Aku sedang melihat senyuman dari sesosok hantu. Yang benar saja. Kukira semua hantu itu nyeremin, kok dia ini gak ya? Malah terlihat manis.

"Hyung, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat" kataku cepat mendorong hyungku keluar dari kamar ini. Dia terlihat bingung tapi aku tahu dia juga perlu senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah si kibum dan mulai berpikiran pervert.

Setelah memastikan hyungku sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Aku mengunci kamarku menatap dalam hantu yang sedang mengganggu hidupku ini. Dia bergidik ngeri saat aku memamerkan seringgai khas ku. "Ok, kenapa kau menghantuiku wookie-ah" aku menarik nafas.

Dia menghempaskan dirinya di ranjangku, menatap langit-langit. "Aku juga gak tahu, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku dan hanya kau yang bisa menyentuhku"

"Lha? Lalu kenapa kau ada di samping tempat dudukku?"

"Itukan memang tempat dudukku babo. Aku tidak mengerti, suatu hari aku mengalami kecelakaan dan di saat itu tiba-tiba saja aku berada di tempat dudukku. Aku tak tahu aku harus kemana"

"Keluargamu?"

"Aku tidak punya, mereka meninggal duluan sudah lama sekali" dia mulai menangis lagi. Aish… dasar namja merepotkan.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sudah meninggal?" tanyaku kali ini dengan nada agak merendah.

Dia membangkitkan tubuhnya. Menatapku dengan mata senduhnya. Dia beneran menangis lho! "Hua…. Aku gak tau!" pekiknya

Secara refleks aku memeluknya. Dia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi sungguh aku merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Sudah seminggu, sejak kepindahanku ke lingkungan baru ini. Itu artinya sudah selama itu pula lah aku terus bersama dengan hantu namja cengeng ini. Aku hanya menghela nafas saat dia merengek padaku. Ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku tapi apa yang dia lakukan, tangannya kan nembus. Dia hanya membuatku pusing dengan tingkahnya yang bermaksud baik. Mencuci piring? Mengerjakan PR, kenyataannya salah semua. Berduel game denganku? Inilah yang terparah, nyuapi aku makan. Semua makananku jadi berserakan semua. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Kyu… aku bosan" dia mulai merengek lagi. Kali ini di sekolah saat pelajaran leeteuk seongsenim.

Aku diam saja. Aku terlalu focus dengan PSP ku, jadi gak punya waktu buat ngeladeni dia. Kali ini dia malah bergelayut manja di bahuku "Kyu.. aku bosan, nanti temani aku makan es krim ya" eleh.. dia kan hantu mana bisa makan es krim. Dasar hantu gak sadar hantu. "Kyu…"

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatapnya kesal. Ku keluarkan tatapan evilku yang mengatakan JANGAN-GANGGU-AKU-HANTU-SIALAN! Dengan tampang tak berdosa dia menatapku dengan tatapan kitty eyesnya, haa… aku kena! Aku paling tak tahan dengan tatapan memelasnya itu, entah kenapa. Apa itu jurus hantu ya? KU-MOHON! Itulah yang kubaca dari gerak matanya.

Ku hela nafas kuat. "Baiklah, tapi jangan ganggu aku sekarang ya!" bisikku padanya.

Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Dia mengangguk cepat. Keterlaluan! Kenapa aku begitu senang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Apa aku sungguh menyukainya. Sadar Cho KyuHyun, itu tak mungkin. Dia kan namja, hantu pula. Kau gak waras+gila kalau begitu adanya.

Kembali aku berkutat dengan PSP ku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku. Aku melirik ke sampingku. Haa? Jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku serasa memanas. Benar saja? Si wookie, hantu tak waras ini dia… mencium pipiku yang masih perawan.

Aku langsung berteriak histeris, mengacaukan ketenangan kelas yang memang di penuhi siswa yang tidur dengan tenang. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan DIA-KENAPA?. Leeteuk seongsenim melihatku dengan bingung. Aduh! Hantu sialan. "Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Anniyo.. a… aku.. hanya GAME OVER" alasan yang bagus Cho Kyuhyun sehingga PSP mu kena sita sekarang. Huh.. aku cukup pintar tak mengatakan seorang namja yang tak kelihatan sedang mencium pipiku kan?

Kibum tersenyum dan duduk di sampingku. Tumben juga si Wookie gak ada di kelas dan menggangguku. Tapi kan memang tiap istirahat dia keluar sekarang. Dia kemana sih? Sedang apa dia sebenarnya? Hah.. sejak kapan aku harus mengkhawatirkan orang yang tak terlihat. Meskipun dia sangat imut dan manis, kan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak histeris saat pelajaran sih? Kau tahu, aku bisa ketahuan sedang tidur" Kibum terlihat resah sendiri

"Mian, gara-gara GAME OVER" aku nyengir dan dia sekali lagi menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis. Hah.. ampun! Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa banyak orang gak normal sekarang. Tapi di mataku entah kenapa Wookie jauh lebih manis. Dasar kyu gila + tak waras.

"Ada sesuatu yang meresahkanmu?"

"Hmf.. apa kau kenal dengan Ryeowook-ssi" Aku lumayan penasaran juga dengan wujud tuh anak. Apa dia beneran suka bertingkah jahil dengan mencium pipi orang tiba-tiba ya?

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu,, dia teman sekelas kami sejak kelas satu. Hanya saja saat kelas dua semester awal. Dia kecelakaan"

"Kecelakaan?"

"Benar, padahal dia akan mengikuti Kompetisi Menyanyi yang terkenal itu lho! Sayang sekali!"

Kompetisi Menyanyi di awal kelas dua? Eh… itu kan kompetisi menyanyi yang aku menangkan. Jadi toh, dia yang di panggil gak nongol-nongol. Kasihan sekali. "Kok kau bisa tahu tentang dia?"

Aku segera memutar otakku yang jenius. "Aku melihat daftar absen dan hanya Ryeowook itu yang tak ku kenali" kibum manggut-manggut.

Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok Wookie dari kaca jendela yang sedang di belakangi kibum. Sedang apa dia di tengah lapangan sepak bola? Apa dia pemain sepak bola? Aish.. aku pasti akan di repotkannya lagi karena dia tak bisa menyentuh bola itu. Lho.. Ya ampun, anak itu… dia menangis.

Aku segera berlari keluar kelas. Menghampirinya secepatnya. Benar, aku mau tak mau harus mengakui sesuatu. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang hantu namja yang imut bernama Ryeowook. Terserah orang mau mengataiku tak waras+gila. Yang jelas aku menyukai segalanya darinya, kecuali satu. Air matanya, rasanya hatiku teriris perih saat melihat butiran hangat ini keluar dari matanya yang indah.

"Wookie.. Waeyo?" tanyaku berusaha menepuk bahunya. Aku melihat sesosok namja berdiri di tengah lapangan menggunakan seragam Sepak Bola sekolah ini. Dia siapa? Wookie menangis melihatnya. Selalu… ini bukan pertama kali, aku sering melihat wookie yang diam-diam memperhatikan namja berkepala besar itu.

"Heh.. kau murid baru itu kan?" Dia menyapaku dan menembus Wookie begitu saja. Hmf… aku hamper lupa wookie kan hantu. "Joong Woon imnida. Panggil aja Yesung" katanya menjabat tanganku. Orang aneh yang bertampang babo.

"Kyuhyun imnida" aku mengenalkan diriku dengan gaya biasanya. Aku tak terlalu peduli meski aku melihat dia adalah kapten sepak bola di sekolah ini dan dia seorang senior.

"Jadilah anggota klub ini!" langsung banget sih! Sambil ngancungi jempol segala lagi. Aku melirik Wookie yang tersenyum. Apa dia ingin aku bergabung? Jika ya, aku sungguh akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau mau mengambil PSPku dari Leeteuk Seongsenim" kataku cepat sambil menyeringgai evil. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihatku. Dia sunbae yang memiliki kepribadian menarik.

Sebulan… Tidak! Aku sudah cukup risih dengan mata wookie yang terus menatap Yesung hyung. Aku yang memasukkan bolanya ke gawang. Tatap aku kek, senyum padaku kek. Atau cium aku sekali lagi. Apa aku cuekin dia lagi aja ya, biar dia menciumku lagi. Huh.. menyebalkan.

Saat waktu istirahat untuk klub tiba. Aku melihat ke arah namja innocent yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya pada kapten klub itu. Aku menghempaskan handuk itu kesamping tempat ia duduk. Dia tetap tak bergeming. Ok ryeowook kau berhasil membuatku kesal.

Ku lirik kibum yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum. Aku menyadari wookie melirik ke arahku. Akh.. masa bodo, dia yang nyuekin aku duluan. Aku segera menghampiri kibum dan berjalan ke kelas bersamanya. "Kau terlihat bad mood belakangan ini kyu!" katanya membuka pembicaraan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Hah.. aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku keramas"

Aku melirik jijik padanya. Hiii.. tak kusangka namja manis nan cantik seperti dia jarang keramas sih. Wajar.. dia kan namja juga. Seorang namja sangatlah wajar tak memperhatikan penampilan kan? "Nee… Eh, si Yesung itu punya hubungan dengan wookie?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Kibum menatapku heran, tapi ia tersenyum lagi. Kurasa dia berpikir aku sedang suka dengan si sunbae itu. "Dia itu namjachingunya wookie. Setahuku, karena Yesung hyunglah si wookie mau mengikuti Kompetisi music itu"

"Waeyo?"

"Hmf.. si Yesung itu kan juara setahun yang lalu, dan si wookie pengen banget duet bareng dia makanya dia bela-belain ikutan tuh kompetisi"

Wualah! Kenapa aku baru sadar, namja itukan yang waktu itu duet denganku di kompetisi kemarin. Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan wajahnya. Tapi aku masih ingat suaranya, suara indah yang masih bisa kurasakan ke indahannya. Jika dia telat setahun mengikutinya, ku yakin aku pasti kalah. Huh.. dia terlihat lebih tampan saat bernyanyi bersamaku waktu itu.

Jadi dia itu namjachingunya wookie. Berarti aku dalam posisi gak mujur donk. Baiklah akan kubunuh tuh orang biar aku bisa bersama wookie. Eh.. jangan bodoh kyu, bagaimana kalau tuh orang malah jadi hantu? Dia bisa sama wookie donk. Tidak! Aku sekarang dalam posisi paling menguntungkan. Dia juga tak bisa melihat wookie. Hanya akulah yang bisa.

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan sangat indah. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kelas tanpa memperdulikan guru yang ada di sini. Itulah aku! Jika aku tahu sopan santun, bukan aku namanya. Hohoho… aku melirik wookie yang sedang melirik Yesung hyung. Di pintu gerbang sekolah. Namja babo itu membolos ya? Dia…

Segera aku memeluk wookie. Takkan kubiarkan dia melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatinya itu. Yesung hyung dia berciuman dengan seorang yeoja lain. Mungkin nih orang udah belajar normal kali ya? Benar juga, dia kan udah kelas tiga.

Aku menarik wookie berjalan melewati mereka. Sialan, dia sangat nafsu nyium tuh yeoja! Sabar kyuhyun! Jangan memukul orang demi seorang namja yang tak kelihatan. Aku mampir ke toko es krim. Membelikan es krim rasa strawberry kesukaannya. Dia selalu kesal saat tak bisa memakan es krim ini, tapi tak pernah jera untuk membelinya saat pulang sekolah. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia selalu memaksaku membelikan es krim yang tak pernah bisa di sentuh lidahnya itu. Aku tahu alasan kenapa setiap melirik keluar jendela dia pasti merengek padaku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku memasukkan es krim itu ke sebuah mangkuk dan meletakkan sebuah sendok diatasnya seperti biasa. Dulunya aku suka melihat tampang kesal wookie yang dengan susah payah memegang sendok dan memakan es krim yang akhirnya bernasib mencair di wadah itu.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang tidurku. Matanya masih sembab, dia berusaha menutupinya dariku. "Berapa lama kau menutupinya?" bentakku keras

"Kyu…" dia menangis lagi, kali ini tangis sebagai pelegaan. Dia tak menangis dengan diam, dia menjerit sekuatnya. "Sebulan kyu.. dia melakukannya sebulan penuh dengan namja dan yeoja yang berbeda tiap harinya. Dia sangat tega padaku"

Aku memeluk sosok mungil yang sangat ku cintai ini. Aku bisa merasakan sakit hatinya. "Bagaimana caramu menghilangkan sakit hatimu? Apa es krim?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, berusaha tersenyum saat aku merasa tangisnya mulai reda aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku memasukkan benda dingin dan lengket itu kemulutku. Dia menatapku heran, kemudian kumasukkan es krim yang kukulum itu langsung dengan mulutku. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

Sepelan mungkin di dorongnya tubuhku saat es krim itu sudah melumer di mulut kami. "Manis kyu.." katanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ekspresi dia jauh lebih manis dari es krim ini. Wajah merona merah yang sangat membuatku… akh.. aku tak tahu… aku mulai berpikiran pervert!

"Wookie.. aku mencintaimu! Lupakan dia demi aku!" kataku yang memberikan sedikit kesan jahat pada kata-kataku.

"Apa aku bisa?" lho? Kenapa malah dia yang nanya sih? Seharusnya kan aku yang nanya. Jangan pasang wajah polos seperti itu, seakan aku tahu segalanya.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Dasar hantu sialan!" pekikku histeris sambil bertingkah gila menjambaki rambutku sendiri kemudian menendangi kaki tempat tidur.

Wookie tersenyum innocent. My God! Jangan pasang tampang itu lagi! Aku bisa tambah gila! "Tapi kurasa jika dengan Kyu… Aku bisa melupakan Yesung hyung" dia mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku cepat dan dikit bingung

Dia meletakkan tanganku di atas dadanya. "Karena aku merasakan yang seperti kyu rasakan. Aku tak mengerti, tapi semenjak dekat dengan Kyu, aku bisa tahu kalau rasa buat Yesung hyung semakin menghilang" dia menjelaskan padaku.

Aku menyeringgai. "Apa kau mau es krim lagi?"

Wajahnya langsung sontak memerah. Hahaha… aku ciuman sepanjang hari dengan seorang hantu, namja lagi. Kurasa aku benaran gila+ tak waras

"Kau kenapa wookie? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku saat wookie memegangi dadanya. Wajahnya yang memang pucat jadi bertambah pucat. Aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Akh… hah.. hah.."suara nafasnya terdengar memburu. Dia memelukku erat. "Tidak apa-apa kyu, aku jadi lebih baik sekarang. Mian membuatmu khawatir"

Dia tersenyum. Dia sungguh tampak lebih baik sekarang. Aku mengangkat sosok mungilnya ke atas ranjangku. "Kau tidak usah ikut ke sekolah ya! Kau diam saja disini". Betapa beruntungnya aku punya seorang kekasih yang begitu baik ini. Dia mengangguk patuh, seolah dia tak ingin menyusahkanku lebih dari rasa khawatir.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan aku menjalani hubungan dengannya. Menjadi sepasang kekasih, berkencan, berciuman dan seperti kekasih pada umumnya menjalani masa berpacaran. Hanya saja kami tinggal bersama. Hah.. jika dia tak seorang hantu… sudahlah pergi sana kau pikiran pervert!

Aku keluar dari rumahku dengan terus memikirkan namja chinguku yang sedang kesakitan di kamarku. Seandainya aku boleh tak bersekolah hari ini dan diam saja dirumah. Tapi Siwon hyung takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia bisa mengira aku sakit dan itu artinya aku akan menderita dengan makan obat serta bubur sayuran yang ia buat.

Saat akan mencapai gerbang sekolah, tak sengaja aku melihat Yesung hyung yang berlari keluar sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia mau kemana ya? Apa aku ikutin aja? Dia pasti mau bolos lagi nih! Kali ini namja atau yeoja yang akan jadi sarapan paginya ya? Baiklah! Bye..bye sekolah, aku mau bolos karena namja ini menarik perhatianku.

Dia memasuki sebuah rumah sakit. Berhenti di depan sebuah kamar ruang ICU. Seorang dokter dan beberapa orang perawat berbicara sebentar pada Yesung hyung. Dia kemudian bergegas memasuki kamar itu. Aku segera menghentikan dokter itu. Menahannya.

"Mian dok, yang di kamar itu kena penyakit apa?" tanyaku cepat

Dokter itu mengeleng "Namja itu tak pernah sadarkan diri lagi semenjak enam bulan terkena kecelakaan"

"Eh? Kecelakaan? Apa begitu parah?"

"Nee.. kondisinya tadi memburuk. Untung dia bisa terselamatkan"

Seorang perawat kemudian nyelutuk. "Hmf.. tapi kurasa, dia harus segera di keluarkan dari rumah sakit ini dok. Kau tahu kan, biaya administrasinya nunggak"

Dokter itu kemudian pergi bersama para perawatnya. Aku mengintip ke dalam ruang ICU itu. Aku mencoba menguping apa yang di katakan Yesung pada tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu. Aku berusah mendongak agar melihat wajah itu. Itu…. Orang itu wookie.

"Mian wookie-ah! Jangan pergi dulu! Ku mohon! Aku belum dapatkan yeoja ataupun namja yang bisa menggantikan dirimu. Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku wookie. Sarangheyo.." aku mendengar suara isak tangis Yesung hyung sambil memegangi tangan wookie. Sesekali aku melihatnya mengecup pucuk kepala wookie itu.

Jadi ini yang menyebabkan wookie tadi merasakan sakit luar biasa menyerangnya. Kemudian kenapa Yesung jadi namja brengsek demi mencari orang yang bisa menutupi rasa cintanya itu pada wookie. Lalu.. wookie sebenarnya masih hidup. Akh.. jika begitu kenyataannya kasihan sekali Yesung hyung. Aku.. aku mengambil wookie darinya tanpa tahu apapun. Dia yang berjuang demi wookie sampai saat ini. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya merebut wookie yang tak tahu betapa berkorbannya namja ini untuknya.

Air mataku mengalir deras. Saat yesung hyung sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku memasuki kamar ICU itu. Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin pada jasad wookie. Dia jauh lebih manis, saat ini. Bukan seperti arwah wookie yang cengeng dan selalu merengek. Ku kecup bibir mungil itu. Terasa kering.

"Wookie-ah! Kyu datang, berjanjilah kau akan hidup untukku!" kataku memegang tangannya yang rasanya lebih hangat dibanding tangan wookie yang selama ini ku pegang.

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku sungguh melihat wookie yang nyata sekarang. Wookie yang tersiksa dan tertidur dengan lelapnya di ranjang ini. Dia wookie yang sama, yang menjadi ke kasihku kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda. "Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik buat wookie" aku tersenyum lagi "Bukankah wookie adalah namja chinguku? Jadi seharusnya akulah yang lakukan segalanya buat wookie kan?"

Aku mencium pipinya kali ini. Ku letakkan tangannya yang ku genggam di tempat tidurnya. Secepatnya aku berlari menuju perusahaan hyungku yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Aku harus minta bantuannya.

Sesampainya disana, aku di cegat oleh beberapa orang. Aduh aku lupa, hyungku kan gak pernah membawaku ke perusahaan ini. Aku meronggoh saku celanaku, nah.. sekaranglah benda jelek ini berguna selain buat main game. Hp… "Yeoboseo.. Hyung-ah! Singkirkan tangan bawahanmu ini dariku atau jangan harap aku akan pulang lagi kerumah" teriakku pada hape itu! Naas banget!

Dengan langkah tergesa tak beberapa lama kemudian, hyungku terlihat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada saengku" geramnya yang membuat para keamanan ini menunduk hormat padaku.

"Hyung, aku perlu bantuanmu! Ayo pergi sekarang!"

Di kamarku. Wookie bergelayut manja di bahuku. Dia menggangguku lagi, aku kan lagi ingin berduaan lagi dengan game. Tega amat sih! "Kyuuu…" teriaknya yang akhirnya membuatku meletakkan joystick ku.

"Apaan sih? Suaramu nyaring banget!" dia mencium pipiku lembut, ini kebiasaannya kalau aku mulai nyuekin dia

"Kyu, jangan cuekin aku! Aku paling gak suka di cuekin sama kamu" dia menggembungkan pipinya. Inilah tingkahnya yang paling membuatku gemas.

"ya.. ya.. sekarang kau mau apa? Wookie?" aku merebahkan tubuhku di lantai yang berkarpet tebal ini. Wookie ikutan merebahkan dirinya, hanya saja dia meletakkan kepalanya di lenganku. Dia memasang tampang innocentnya lagi. Huft… sabar kyu…

"Kyu.. kau jangan dekati Kibum lagi! Kau kan milikku!" ah… ternyata masih soal tadi toh! Dia cemburu saat kibum memelukku dari belakang di depan matanya. Biasa aja kali, dia itu kan calon kakak iparku, walau sampai taun burung hantu juga gak bakal kesampean.

"Waeyo?" aku mencoba sedikit menggodanya.

Dia berbalik menatapku hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak dua cm mungkin. "Kyu tau, dia itu seleb horror di sekolah"

Aku terkekeh geli. Yang hantu sekarang siapa sih? Si kibum atau dia? "Maksudmu?"

"Dia itu playboy. Dia suka banget jadian terus mutusin namja yang popular di sekolahan" kalau yang itu aku udah tau kok.

"Yak.. kau sendiri di depanku bisa meluk-meluk si Yesung" aku mengingat kejadian tadi saat di ruang ganti klub sepak bola. Wookie memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Tentu saja dia berusaha biar tangannya gak nembus. Alhasil si yesung malah merinding. Hahaha…

"Kau merasakannya kan! Dasar namja babo! Gimana rasanya sakit hati waktu kekasih kita bermesraan dengan orang lain"

"Bilang saja kau suka sama dia. Banyak alasan, pura-pura cemburu lagi" goda lagi akh.. seru nih. Gimana cara dia biar aku gak ngambek lagi ma dia.

Dirangkulkannya lenganku sebelah lagi di pinggangnya. Nah.. dia yang mulai ya! Di dekatkannya wajahku pada wajahnya. "Aku hanya mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang" katanya tegas namun sangat menggemaskan. Baiklah jangan tertawa,

"Buktikan padaku!"

"eh… a..aku…" wajahnya memerah. "Dasar pervert!" umpatnya tapi ia takut jika aku sedang marah padanya. "Aku akan berikan apapun yang kau mau"

Senyum iblisku mengembang. Wajahnya langsung berubah cemas. Dia menutup mata. Hehehe… beneran iklas nih! Aku segera melumat bibirnya, menciumi wajahnya dengan lembut. Kemudian… ya sudah! Apa lagi yang akan aku lakukan lagi memangnya? Inikan rated T bukan M *maaf buat *

"Menyanyilah untukku, chagi!" bisikku lembut

"Eh… serius? Menyanyi" dia terlihat senang dengan keputusan akhir hukumannya. Aku tahu dia belum siap. Aku takkan melakukannya jika kami belum menikah. Memang bisa ya menikah dengan hantu. Untuk itu aku punya rencana sendiri.

Dia duduk aku mengikutinya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia memelukku takjub. Se pervert itukah aku di pikirannya?

Aju mon yennal hanuresonun  
>dangshinul hyanghan gyehoeg issotjyo<br>hananimkkeso baraboshimyo  
>johatdorago malssumhashyonne<br>isesang gu muodboda  
>gwihage naui sonuro<br>changjohayonnora  
>nega noro inhayo gippohanora<br>nega norul saranghanora  
>sarangheyo chugbogheyo<br>dangshine maume  
>urie sarangul duryoyo<br>naui nunmurul dakkajugo go 

dia bernyanyi terus hingga sebuah lagu itu hingga akhir, menyanyikannya tanpa berhenti menatapku. Aku sungguh akan kalah dengan suara indah itu. Aku tak pernah yakin aku akan menang. Kemudian, aku ikut bernyanyi dengannya. Dia terlihat terdiam sebentar saat mendengar suaraku. Lalu dia melanjutkannya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Suaramu indah kyu!" katanya memujiku

"Suaramu jauh lebih indah, suatu hari nanti aku ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku akan bernyanyi bersamamu. Di panggung yang sama dengan sebuah lagu cinta. Di saat itu, kau harus berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku. Arra!"

Dia mengangguk kencang sambil tersenyum. Sarangheyo wookie.

"Aku punya permohonan! Seandainya Tuhan sungguh menyayangiku, aku ingin menikah denganmu"

Aku tersenyum. Dia yang memintanya kan? "tapi kau kan tak mungkin menikah dengan hantu" suaranya terdengar lirih

"Aku takkan menikah dengan hantu wookie. Kau masih hidup, kau hidup" ah… sudah lama aku menyimpan kejutan ini padanya. Dia langsung memelukku.

"Benarkah?"

"Nee.. besok kita ke suatu tempat ya!"

Dia mengangguk. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja ya? Apa semua akan berakhir sesuai dengan yang di harapkan.

Siang yang cerah di kota ini. Aku menarik tangan wookie yang riang gembira. Sebentar lagi, dia akan berwujud manusia. Dia akan memelukku dengan sebuah tubuh bukan dengan keajaiban arwah nya itu. Tapi perasaanku tak enak, aku merasa ini tak benar.

Sesampainya di ruangan ICU, aku menemukan Yesung yang sedang tertidur di samping tubuh wookie. Dia pasti sangat lelah, menunggui wookie selama tujuh bulan ini. Salahkan aku yang masih agak takut memberitahukan ini pada wookie. aku memang pecundang. Wookie terlihat terkejut melihat dirinya yang masih bernafas di sana.

Dia memelukku, "Kyu… kita pergi aja ya!" rengeknya

"Dia kan dirimu wookie, kalau kau bisa kembali kau akan hidup lagi"

"Tapi perasaanku tak enak. Aku takut! Lihat.. tubuh itu serasa menarikku" katanya tak melepaskan pelukannya padaku. "Kyu.. ini takkan baik"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah sangat baik kalau kau hidup? Kau bisa bahagia karena semua orang akan melihatmu lagi. Mereka takkan menyuekin kamu lagi"

"Tapi, gimana kalau… aku gak bisa ketemu sama Kyu lagi"

"Dengar aku, akan tetap disini sampai kau bangun! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu!" aku berusaha meyakinkannya. "Kau ingin menikahiku kan? Hiduplah dengan baik wookie. ayo!" kucoba mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh itu

Kurasakan sebuah aura yang seakan menarik wookie yang sedang memelukku ini. Wookie menangis, aku tak tahu kenapa. "Aku maunya sama kyu, gak apa-apa kalau aku gak hidup, gak apa-apa juga kalau semua orang tak tahu aku ada. Yang penting ada kyu! Aku Cuma mau sama kyu aja!"

Aku tak mengerti, air mataku ikut mengalir kini. Aku menciumnya dan mulai merasa aku sungguh takut kehilangan dia. Dia mendorongku agar aku ikut menariknya. Kemudian aku merasakan, bibir lembutnya menghilang dari bibirku. Wookie…

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tangan tubuh wookie menggenggam tanganku. Aku mencium dahinya lembut. "Bangunlah chagi, kau mau terlambat ke sekolah?" isakku. Dengan cara beginilah aku biasanya membangunkannya setiap pagi. Saat itu, dia akan membuka mata kemudian akan tersenyum lembut menatapku. Suara khasnya akan terdengar, "Kyu…" seperti itu.

Tangannya bergerak. Dia membuka mata berlahan. "Yesung hyung" katanya lemah. Yesung? Kenapa dia mengucapkan nama Yesung? Bukan namaku? Kenapa? Aku segera melepas tangannya saat Yesung terbangun.

"Wookie.. kau sudah bangun? Kau bangun? Syukurlah chagi!" Yesung memeluk namja imut itu. Hatiku sakit. Kemudian mereka menyadari keberadaanku. "Kyu.. kau disini?"

"Dia siapa hyung?" Wookie dia menanyakan siapa aku? Dia tak mengenaliku? Inilah, yang di takutkan wookie tadi, dia takut dia akan kehilangan ingatannya tentang aku.

Benar juga, semua orang yang tersadar dari koma yang sangat lama, hanya akan merasa dia sedang tidur satu malam saja kan? Berarti dia takkan pernah ingat bahwa dia pernah menjadi seorang hantu. Hahahaha.. aku sudah mengetahuinya kok. Aku tak bodoh. Aku tahu semuanya makanya aku takut memberi tahu wookie. tapi inilah pilihanku. Dengan dirinya hidup, itulah yang terbaik, dan juga aku tak merebut wookie dengan cara curangkan dari Yesung.

Aku menyeringgai evil. "Akh.. aku salah kamar" aku keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku sudah menuntaskan semua janji kita kan Wookie. sarangheyo! Meskipun hanya aku yang tahu soal itu.

Aku meninggalkan wookie dengan langkah berat. Ku tarik nafas lega, dan mencoba tersenyum. Ini bukan gayaku. Aku bukan namja cengeng kan? Baiklah, lupakan segalanya tentang wookie. hidupmu juga dimulai sekarang Kyu. Cinta pertamaku dengan seorang hantu telah usai

END-

Huwa… huwa.. hiks…hiks… T.T

Kyu baik deh! Mohon reviewnya yah! minta maaf soal keterlambatan saya update. Ini FF sebagai permintaan maaf! *reader: gak mau terima*

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya! Kalau selama ini, saya banyak salah. *reader: banyak banget, apalagi Typosnya itu lho!*

Ini one shoot dari saya! Banyakin ya… review nya! Ninggalin jejak donk!

Sarannya diterima dengan lapang dada!


End file.
